


Twelve Miniature Dwarves (Plus One Hobbit)

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Balin should have known better than to trust Gandalf when he said the forest would be safe, probably, because now there were twelve dwarves (plus one hobbit) who had been mystically de-aged.





	Twelve Miniature Dwarves (Plus One Hobbit)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's What If AU Kidfic challenge

“Ah!” said Gandalf.  “It’s happened again.  But at least we know what to do this time.”

“It’s still going to take a while,” Balin replied.  “The antidote needs about three days before we can administer it.  What are you going to do with them in the meantime?”

Balin indicated the group of twelve dwarves (plus one hobbit) who had been mystically de-aged.  He’d not been happy about taking the path through the forest, but Gandalf had insisted it would be perfectly safe, probably, and Balin was currently mentally kicking himself for failing to pick up on the ‘probably’.  It was either that or physically kicking Gandalf, which would relieve some of the tension Balin felt, but wasn’t a good example to the dwarves, most of whom were already scrapping amongst themselves.

“We’ll try Miss Clavel again, she was very helpful last time,” Gandalf said.

Balin made a non-committal sound.  He wasn’t convinced she would be quite as helpful this time.

It wasn’t long before Gandalf returned shaking his head.  “I’m afraid Miss Clavel wasn’t all that receptive to my request.  In fact, the language she used quite shocked me.”

Balin suspected the language would probably have been similar to what he’d used when he’d confronted twelve miniature dwarves (plus one hobbit) and realised what had happened.  The only surprise was that Miss Clavel knew the words in the first place.

“However,” Gandalf added, the smile returning to his face as he spoke, “I have contacted an old friend, who has agreed to take responsibility for them.  I should receive details within the hour.”

Balin decided it would be a good time for him to acquire a headache (which wasn’t too much of a stretch of the imagination) and go and lie down in a quiet space.  Gandalf could take charge of the problem for a while. 

He had just found a suitable secluded spot when a miniature Bilbo came up to him.  “May I join you, Mr Balin?” he asked.  “The others are too rowdy for me.”

“Of course,” Balin replied.  “Come and sit down here where it’s quieter.”

They sat together and listened to the sound of running feet followed by loud splashes, which Balin took to be several of the dwarves deciding to jump into the nearby brook.  This was followed by louder, and presumably larger, running feet and Gandalf shouting, “Get out of there at once!”

Balin lay back on the grass and saw, to his surprise, an owl flying overhead in broad daylight, but then he shut his eyes and tried to relax.  Beside him Bilbo happily made a daisy chain.

A little while later Gandalf joined them.  “It’s all sorted,” he announced.  “We need to get this lot to King’s Cross station.  There’s a nearby tunnel which will take us directly there.”

Balin got to his feet and he and Bilbo went to where the dwarves were waiting.  Somewhat surprisingly they were standing in pairs in a roughly straight line.  Clearly Miss Clavel had managed to install some good behaviour into them.

“I’ll lead,” Gandalf said, “And you can bring up the rear.”

“Oh no!” Balin replied.  “If that tunnel’s as direct as you say I’ll have no problem following it.  You go last and encourage the stragglers.”

They set off, Balin in the lead, holding Bilbo’s hand, followed by Thorin and Dwalin who were busy squabbling about anything and everything.  He could hear Gandalf at the back urging his reluctant charges to keep up and not dive into any interesting looking side tunnels.

When they arrived at the railway station, they were met by a dour-faced wizard, who said, “Professor McGonagall asked me to accompany our temporary charges.  Follow me.”

He set off at a rapid pace, causing the dwarves to have to trot to keep up.

When they stopped between platforms 9 and 10 Gandalf said, “I’ll accompany you as far as the train, but then I shall have to leave you.  There’s much work to be done.”

“I had assumed you would be travelling to Hogwarts with us,” the wizard said.

“Oh no!” Gandalf said with a smile.  “But I’m sure they won’t cause you any trouble.”

The glare he received would have cowed a lesser wizard.  Gandalf appeared unconcerned.

Balin, still holding Bilbo’s hand, followed the others through what was apparently a brick wall.  They found themselves on platform 9 ¾, beside a steam engine with a single carriage attached.  Gandalf hurried the dwarves onto the train, and Thorin and Dwalin both held out a hand and pulled Bilbo up the steps, since he was so small it was difficult for him to climb up.

As the train steamed away, Balin and Gandalf waved and Balin wondered how large a bill Professor McGonagall would send to Gandalf for the dwarves’ temporary stay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The previous occasion is here: [Miss Clavel's Big Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165853)


End file.
